Confused Love
by EviLisa2101
Summary: Lee Hyukjae atau Eunhyuk, namja manis pecinta strawberry yang di hadapkan kebingungan dengan masalah cintanya. Bagaimanakah ia menyikapinya?/Akankah ia memilih Donghae, saudara kembar non identiknya? Heechul, namja yang mengklaim ia sebagai miliknya? atau ?x?, namja yang di kagumi Eunhyuk?/HaeHyuk-ChulHyuk-?x?Hyuk Fic!/Warn inside!/PROLOG UP!/RnR please?


_**Cinta…  
Satu kata kontraduktif yang dapat meracuni pikiran siapapun…  
Satu kata positive yang membuat hidup lebih berwarna…  
Satu kata negative yang memunculkan kebencian dan persaingan…  
Satu kata beratus arti yang meluluhkan hati insan yang jatuh kedalamnya…**_

_**Pernahkah kau hidup dalam satu kata penuh makna itu?  
Dan bagaimana bila kau di hadapkan dengan cinta yang tak kau harapkan?  
Mampukah kau untuk bertahan?  
Atau memilih untuk mati saja?**_

_**Tapi, percayalah…  
Cinta… Memang 'redup' awalnya…  
Namun berwarna pada waktunya juga…**_

**.**

** _Reepetra2101 on Twitter**

**.**

_Cast and Anything in this story__** © Owned by God and Themselves  
**__but the story owned by__** EviLisa2101 ©2012  
**__and the Idea come from My Lovely Oppa, __**Aryadhana_**_

_Inspired from __**Davichi – Don't Say Goodbye, U-Kiss – Believe, Super Junior – It's You, Shinwa – Venus, **__&__** B.A.P – Warrior **__as a Backsound_

**.**

**.**

**Cast:  
**HaeHyuk (Lee Donghae X Lee Hyukjae)  
ChulHyuk (Kim Heechul X Lee Hyukjae)  
?x?Hyuk ( ? X Lee Hyukjae)  
/ + another SJ's & U-Kiss Member - Supporting Cast /

**Genre:  
**Romance – Hurt/Comfort

**Rated**:  
T to M

**WARNING!  
**Shonen-ai/YAOI/BL(Boys Love), EYD Failure, typo(s)-miss typo, Alur Rush, Blur Plot,  
Out of Character, Mature Content (later…), TWINCEST!HaeHyuk, BDSM, Rape, Toys, etc can find by URself!

If ur **DON'T LIKE**, please **DON'T READ!  
**that's up to YOU!

Don't BASH/FLAME **a CHARA!  
**

HAPPY READING :D  
Enjoy~!

_**Cast Profile :**_

**Lee Hyukjae / Eunhyuk (20)**  
_Namja _berparas manis dan imut yang akrab di sapa Eunhyuk dan memiliki kepribadian yang sangat periang dan berhati bak malaikat dari kahyangan, terkadang ia di sebut sebagai putra malaikat karena kebaikan dan kelembutan hatinya yang merupakan satu _gen_ sifat yang di turunkan oleh _Umma_-nya. _Namja_ pencinta—penggila—_strawberry_ ini juga adalah merupakan adik kembar—_non_ identik—dari _namja_ berwajah kekanakan nan polos yang sangat tampan bernama Lee Donghae. Ia juga memiliki kakak kandung pertama bernama Lee Sungmin, yang wajahnya kelewat manis untuk di katakan sebagai seorang _namja_, sehingga orang-orang sering salah mengartikan bahwa Sungmin-lah yang saudara kembar Eunhyuk, bukannya Donghae.

Terjebak dalam kisah cinta segiempat yang membuatnya harus hidup dalam kebingungan. Belum lagi saudara kandungnya yang turut serta(?) merebut hatinya. Mampukah ia menghadapi dan memilih pilihan terberat dalam kehidupan kronologi cintanya?

**Lee Donghae (20 —beda 7 menit dari Hyukjae—)**  
Putra kedua dari pasangan Lee Youngwoon dan Lee Jungsoo. Merupakan kakak kembar—_non_ identik—dari Eunhyuk yang memiliki kepribadian dewasa namun kekanakan—pada waktunya—. Ia jatuh cinta pada Eunhyuk sejak mereka mengenal masa pubertas. Di hadapkan dengan kenyataan hidup yang terus menempel(?) sebagai saudara kembar, membuat rasa sayangnya pada seorang Lee Hyukjae tumbuh menjadi rasa cinta. Mampukah _namja_ tampan pecinta tokoh kartun Nemo ini merebut hati Eunhyuk, atau menjadi pilihan sang adik kembarnya itu?

**Kim Heechul (27)**  
_Namja_ yang memiliki raut wajah cantik layaknya _yeojya_ namun bermulut pedas(?). Ia merupakan seorang Direktur dari Petals Corporation yang merupakan perusahaan tambang emas sekaligus perusahaan _dept collector _terbesar di Korea Selatan. Hidup dalam kekayaan harta yang berlimpah tak membuatnya bahagia. Kematian sang orang tua karena kecelakaan membuatnya merasa kesepian. Ia memiliki orientasi sex yang sangat hebat, ia sangat menyukai hal berbau siksa-menyiksa dalam sex atau bisa di bilang BDSM pada lawan mainnya. Ia jatuh cinta pada Eunhyuk karena suatu 'kejadian' tak terduga yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada _namja_ manis itu. Dengan banyaknya hutang yang di pinjam ayah dari Eunhyuk, di jadikannya peluang untuk mendapatkan _namja _manis pemilik_ gummy smile_-nya itu. Benarkah peluang rencananya itu akan terwujud?

**?** **(21)**  
_Namja_ asing yang tampan—namun manis di saat bersamaan—dan hadir sebagai penghancur persaingan antara Donghae dan Heechul. Mendapat julukan **'Cold Smile Prince'** karena senyumannya yang tipis(?) dan dingin namun menawan. Pemilik gaya _Dark Style_ yang sangat ahli dalam bidang _Rapper_ dan pemilik dari sebuah Redaksi tabloid remaja Korea ternama Kiss Me Redaction dengan terbitan majalah berjudul 'Around Tabloid' yang sangat di gandrungi oleh khalayak ramai Korea Selatan, selain daripada itu ia juga pemilik dari sebuah studio tari yang sering di sewa khusus oleh para _dancer_/grup penari latar artis ternama Korea sebagai wadah untuk menyalurkan bakatnya itu. _Namja_ yang rupanya sangat di kagumi oleh Eunhyuk karena kepiawaiannya dalam bidang _Dance_ dan _Freestyle_ serta _Breag-dance _yang merupakan keahlian Eunhyuk juga. Tanpa disadarinya, ia juga ikut jatuh ke dalam pesona Eunhyuk dan membuatnya semakin mencintai _namja_ manis itu. Berbeda dari duo Lee dan Heechul, dia hanya santai saja dalam masalah persaingan mendapatkan hati Eunhyuk, karena ia sangat yakin bahwa Eunhyuk akan jatuh ke dalam pelukannya. Mungkinkah begitu?

.

_**Other Supporting Cast**_

**Lee Sungmin (24)**  
Putra pertama, sekaligus kakak kandung dari si kembar Lee. Rasa cintanya tumbuh semenjak pertama kali Eunhyuk berani mencium bibirnya untuk pertama kalinya hanya karena sebuah pertanyaan konyol yang ia tujukan pada _namdongsaeng_ kandungnya itu. Harus menghadapi kenyataan pahit bahwa mereka memiliki hubungan sedarah yang membuat rasa cintanya menjadi ragu pada Eunhyuk. Benarkah _namja_ pecinta warna _pink_ ini mencintai Eunhyuk?

**Cho Kyuhyun (22)**  
Adik sepupu dari Heechul yang sangat mencintai dunia bernama _Game *layaknya Author -_-*_. Datang dari Paris setelah menyelesaikan pendidikannya di sana. Dan datang ke Seoul bukan karena alasan biasa, dia datang untuk mendapatkan kembali hati seorang Lee Sungmin yang merupakan cinta pertamanya. Dan dengan ini dapat di katakan ia sebagai 'pembantu' Heechul untuk merebut hati Eunhyuk dengan jalan menyingkirkan Sungmin dari persaingan dan menjadikan Sungmin sebagai miliknya. Mampukah ia menjalankan rencana dengan kakak sepupunya itu?

**Lee Youngwoon / Kangin (44)  
**_Namja _berwajah tampan ayah dari bersaudara Lee. Memiliki hutang mencapai puluhan juta dengan Petals Corporation dan sampai sekarang ia masih berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan uang banyak dan menyelesaikan seluruh hutangnya pada perusahaan warisan ayah Heechul itu sebelum 'rencana' Heechul yang berhubungan dengan Eunhyuk terjalan sempurna.

**Lee Jungsoo / Leeteuk (40)  
**_Namja_ cantik berwajah malaikat—yang diturunkan pada putra bungsunya—itu memiliki pribadi yang sangat lembut dan juga sangat ramah pada semua orang. Sebelumnya ia memiliki marga Park sebelum akhirnya ia menikah dengan Kangin dan dengan itu pula marganya telah berubah menjadi Lee.

**Kim Kyoung Jae / Elison Kim (20) **  
_Namja_ berkepribadian ganda yang merupakan adik angkat dari **?** dan juga sangat mencintai kakak angkatnya itu. Berwajah dingin dan memiliki watak yang sangat labil dan terbilang err… _Psycho_. Dia sangat membenci Eunhyuk dan selalu 'mencelakai' Eunhyuk dengan cara 'tidak masuk akal' karena iri melihat _namja_ manis itu selalu dapat perhatian berlebihan ketimbang dirinya yang _notabene_ adik angkat dari **?**.

_**And other Super Junior and U-Kiss Member…**_

**-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

**-PROLOGUE UP!-**

**.**

**.**

DEZZ!

DEZZ!

Bunyi hentakan _beat up _{1} pada _music_ Beast - Shock itu yang menggema terdengar memacu jiwa para penari untuk menghentakkan tubuhnya dalam melodi dan ritme yang memacu setiap detak jantung dan peluh bercucuran itu. Terlihat dua orang _namja_ yang asyik meliukkan tubuhnya di depan cermin 4 sisi dalam _dance studio_ milik salah satu dari mereka itu. terkadang salah satu dari yang berwajah manis di sana kewalahan dalam mengimbangi setiap gerakan dari _namja_ tampan di sana.

DEZZ!

Satu hentakan ritme terakhir berakhir dengan gerakan _freestyle pedestal _atau biasa di sebut _handstand_ {2} yang di bawakan _namja _manis dan _spin up _{3}pada _namja_ tampan yang sangat apik di akhiri keduanya.

GEDEBUK(?)!

"AAUUWW!" _Namja _tampan itu pun langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke samping begitu melihat _namja _manis jatuh dengan posisi terlentang dan tangan kirinya yang tertindih.

"_Aigo_! Hyukkie!" pekik _namja_ tampan itu sambil berlari mendekati _namja_ manis yang di panggilnya Hyukkie—Eunhyuk—itu. Eunhyuk hanya berusaha bangun dengan tangan kanannya dan menumpu tubuhnya hingga setengah terduduk dan menyandarkan punggungnya agar terduduk sempurna pada cermin di belakangnya.

"_Ne, Hyung. Naega mwolhaessdago _(aku sungguh tidak apa-apa)." ujar Eunhyuk sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Makanya, berusahalah hati-hati. _Naneun mom-eul busangi dulyeowo_ (Aku takut tubuhmu cidera)." ujar _namja _tampan itu.

DRRTT!

DRRRT!

_Namja_ tampan itu pun langsung merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil Android SF G5-nya dengan segera. Di situ terpampang satu pesan yang membuatnya menghela nafas karena sedari 1 jam yang lalu terus-terusan mendapat _massage _dari orang yang sama itu.

**From: Eli  
Subject: (none)**

**Hyung, kapan kau pulang?**

"Tch, _gwang-giui gicho_! (dasar tidak waras!)" sungut _namja_ tampan itu. Ia pun beralih pada Eunhyuk yang terkekeh mendengar nada suaranya.

"Yak! Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk tertawa, Myeolchi! Sudahlah aku mau pulang dulu. Kalau kau mau berlama-lama di sini, matikan semua lampu jika pulang nanti, _ne_? Jangan pulang terlalu malam, ini sudah pukul 5 sore." ujar _namja_ tampan itu. Eunhyuk pun mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya ketika _namja_ itu mengusap pelan kepalanya. Dengan segera di tepisnya tangan _namja_ itu dan juga melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada lalu menatap _namja_ itu tajam—yang justru malah terlihat imut di mata _namja_ itu.

"Kau malah terlihat seperti anak kecil seperti itu! Sudah ya, _Hyung _pulang, _Byee_~" dan _namja _tampan itupun langsung kabur begitu _namja _manis itu ingin bersungut padanya.

"Ish, dasar Kerropi _hyung_!" sungutnya. Ia memang menyebut _namja_ itu dengan sebutan tokoh kartun kodok hijau yang sangat Author bingungkan bentuknya itu karena menurut orang-orang wajah _namja_ itu memang mirip kodok hijau gaje(?) itu -_-. Ia pun segera berdiri lagi dan menyalakan _tape _dan memutar lagu yang pas untuk _solo dance_-nya ini.

"_Nae ssyo~ Nae ssyo~ Opera" _gumamnya sesekali sambil meletakkan tangannya di pinggang depannya dan melakukan _break way back_ {4} dengan tepat.

"Eh?" ia langsung menghentikan gerakannya begitu ia merasakan musik Opera milik Super Junior itu berhenti. Segera ia menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati sosok _namja_ tampan lain dengan wajah polosnya tersenyum manis pada Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk pun membalas senyuman _namja_ itu sembari mengelap tubuhnya dengan handuk kering.

"Loh, Hae? Mengapa ke sini?" tanyanya sambil duduk di samping _namja_ yang di panggilnya Hae—Donghae—itu.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, Hyukkie. Belum lagi kau ke sini dengan _manusia_ _es_ jelmaan(?) kodok Kerropi itu!" ujar Donghae dengan—sangat kelewat—polosnya itu hingga membuat Eunhyuk 'gemas' dalam bagan _physictry_.

PLETAAKK!

"Auw, _Appo_!" seru Donghae sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya yang mendapat 'ciuman sayang' dari tangan mulus Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk tidak menghiraukan dan lebih memilih untuk meninggalkan Donghae sambil menyandang tas ransel berisi baju ganti di punggungnya.

CTEEK!

"HUWAA! HYUKKIE!" jerit Donghae sambil bangun berdiri dan berlari mengejar Eunhyuk yang seenak jidat Yoochun (_*plak*_) mematikan lampu studio hingga membuat semua yang ada di ruang itu menjadi gelap gulita. Lupakah ia bila kakak kembarnya itu takut gelap?

"Hosh~ Hosh~" desah Donghae setelah sampai di luar studio. Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah kakaknya itu dan memilih mengunci pintu studio dengan gembok dan memasukkan kuncinya ke dalam kantung celananya. Ia langsung bergelayut manja di tangan Donghae dan membawa kakak kembarnya itu untuk pulang kerumah mereka bersama. Donghae hanya tersenyum dan mengusap pelan rambut adik kembarnya itu dan berjalan beriringan sambil sesekali bercanda.

_*Everyday I'm Shock (Shock!), Everynight I Shock (Shock)  
I'm Sorry, jebal naega dassi do-llawa jullae*_

Dering iPhone 4S milik Eunhyuk pun membuyarkan canda tawa dua saudara kembar _non_ identik itu. Eunhyuk segera mengambilnya dari kantung celana kanannya dan melihat siapa yang menelponnya.

**1 Calling  
Sungmin Hyung**

Ia pun segera menekan tombol hijau di layar canggih itu dan menempelkannya di telinga kanannya. Baru ia ingin menjawab namun sebuah 'nyanyian' dari kakak sulungnya berhasil membuatnya ingin segera ke THT saat ini.

"_Yeobo—_

/ "YAK! LEE HYUKJAE! DIMANA KAU? KENAPA BELUM PULANG? SUDAH JAM BERAPA INI, HAH?" / seru—teriak—suara di seberang sana.

—_seyo,_ urrghh~" keluh Hyukjae sambil menjauhkan iPhone-nya dan mengusap telinga kanannya. Donghae yang melihatnya pun segera mengambil _gadget_ canggih hasil tabungan Eunhyuk selama setengah tahun itu dan lebih memilih menggantikan Eunhyuk yang bicara.

/ "Yak! Hyukkie!" /

"Ini aku, Sungmin _hyung_" jawab Donghae malas sambil memutar kedua bola matanya.

/ "Ah, Hae. Kalian mengapa belum pulang?" /

"Tadi Eunhyuk latihan _dance _dengan Kerropi _hyung_, jadi aku menjemputnya untuk pulang bersama. Lagi pula kami sudah di jalan ingin pulang sekarang, _hyung_" jawab Donghae. Tanpa mereka ketahui, orang di seberang sana mengangguk mengerti.

/ "Yasudah, cepat pulang! Sebentar lagi akan ada 'masalah', lebih baik kita membantu _Appa_" Tut~ Tut~ Tut~ / dan telepon pun akhirnya terputus. Donghae langsung memberikan ponsel Eunhyuk pada pemiliknya.

"_Wae_, Hae?" tanya Eunhyuk. Donghae hanya menggeleng dan menarik tangan Eunhyuk menuju rumah mereka yang hanya berjarak 5 blok dari studio _dance _itu.

Walaupun belum merasa puas dengan jawaban Donghae, ia tidak berani bertanya bila sudah melihat wajah datar Donghae. Baginya, kepolosan wajah Donghae yang membuatnya malah terlihat seperti _uke_ itu akan hilang di gantikan wajah itu. (*_Author di gorok Haeppa*_)

Mereka berdua sudah akan menyebrang namun sebuah Ferarri X5 sudah melaju dengan kencang ke arah mereka berdua yang sudah menapaki garis _zebra cross_.

"HYUKKIE! Awaas!" seru Donghae. Eunhyuk dan Donghae pun menghentikan langkahnya dan mereka merasa kaki mereka sangat kaku dan juga tak mampu bergerak, hingga—

.

.

.

CKKKIIIIEETTT!

.

.

.

"Eh?" Eunhyuk membuka kembali matanya. Ia melihat badan depan mobil itu ada di samping kanan tubuhnya dan hanya berjarak sekitar 5 _centi_ saja dari lutut kanannya.

BRAKK!

Di alihkannya pandangannya pada suara gebrakan(?) itu berasal. Di lihatnya seorang _namja_ cantik berjalan keluar dari dalam mobil itu dengan wajah datar ke arahnya dan Donghae yang masih nampak terdiam di tempatnya. Eunhyuk merasa nyalinya makin ciut ketika menatap mata _namja_ cantik itu yang menatapnya dengan datar namun terkesan dingin.

"Kau tak punya mata, _eoh_?" tanya _namja_ cantik itu dengan nada yang sangat sarkatis. Ia pun segera berjalan mendekati Donghae. Di jambaknya rambut Donghae membuat _namja_ pecinta ikan badut oranye itu meringis kesakitan.

"Kau tak punya mata, hah, Lee Donghae? Kau mau merusak 'jaminan'ku? 'Barang berhargaku', hah? Mengapa kau tak bisa menjaganya dengan baik?" bentak _namja_ cantik itu. Eunhyuk tidak bisa diam dan memilih untuk mendorong _namja_ cantik itu menjauh dari tubuh kakak kembar kesayangannya itu. Dia menatap tajam—yang tentu saja terlihat sangat imut—pada _namja_ cantik itu.

"Yak! Berani sekali kau! Kau akan tau akibatnya!" seru _namja_ cantik itu. Ia pun segera pergi melewati Eunhyuk dan Donghae lalu masuk ke dalam mobil berlambang kuda jingkrak yang mewah dan berkelas itu. Dengan segera ia pergi ke tempat yang seharusnya di tujunya namun sedikit terhalang dengan keadaan HaeHyuk yang tadi sempat menghalang sedikit _schedule_-nya itu. Dengan sedikit kasar ia meng-gas mobilnya dan berjalan melewati HaeHyuk.

"Kau tak apa, Hae?" tanya Eunhyuk khawatir dan menghelus pelan rambut Donghae.

"Hanya saja tadi rasa jambakannya ingin seperti tercerabut saja, Hyukkie." jawab Donghae. Eunhyuk terkekeh mendengar jawaban polos Donghae itu, kakak yang hanya berbeda usia 7 menit darinya itu bisa membuatnya tenang walau tadi sempat khawatir juga.

"Ah, mengapa tadi ia bisa mengenalmu, Hae?" Donghae langsung mematung di tempatnya. Lidahnya terasa kelu untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari adik kembarnya itu.

"Kau akan tau sendiri nanti." jawab Donghae agak ambigu. Eunhyuk hanya mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya cemberut karena tidak mendapat jawaban memuaskan dari _hyung_-nya itu. Hingga akhirnya mereka berdua memilih pulang dalam diam. Hanya satu pikiran yang sedari tadi mengganjal Eunhyuk itu.

'_Kok aku merasa kenal yah dengan namja cantik itu, tapi pernah bertemu dimana?'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Hyung_!" seru Eunhyuk kaget ketika ia sampai di depan rumahnya. Ia langsung berlari menghampiri Sungmin yang duduk bersimpuh di depan pagar rumah mereka sambil terisak. Donghae pun ikut berlari mengejar Eunhyuk dan juga ikut duduk di samping kedua saudara sedarahnya itu.

"_Hyung, gwaenchanhayo_?_ Museun il-i isseossdeonga_? (Apa telah terjadi sesuatu?)" tanya Eunhyuk khawatir. Ia pun menangkup wajah manis kakak sulungnya itu dan menghapus lelehan air mata yang membasahi pipi _chubby_ _hyung_-nya itu.

"_Ani, geuleohgedoeji moshaess_ (tidak terjadi apa-apa)." jawab Sungmin di sela isakannya. Ia pun segera merengkuh tubuh Eunhyuk dan membawanya kedalam pelukannya yang hangat dan sangat di sukai Eunhyuk itu. Eunhyuk merasa aneh karena pelukan Sungmin terkesan berbeda kali ini, terkesan pelukan… perpisahan?

"_Hyung, silijjo eotteohke deongeoya_?_ Malhaebwa_! (sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi? Jelaskan padaku!)" sentak Eunhyuk—namun ia tak berusaha melepas pelukan Sungmin. Ia melirik sekilas pada Donghae yang ikut terisak di sampingnya. Dia merasa bingung, mengapa semuanya menangis.

Tiba-tiba mata Eunhyuk membelalak ketika merasakan mobil yang luar biasa familiar tengah terparkir di depan rumahnya. Dengan segera ia melepaskan pelukan Sungmin—yang masih menangis dengan Donghae—dan berlari ke dalam rumah. Matanya kembali terbelalak ketika melihat _Appa _dan _Umma_-nya tengah berlutut memohon di depan _namja_ cantik yang hampir menabraknya—seingatnya—setengah jam yang lalu itu!

"Yak! _Igeon mwoji_? (ada apa ini?)" seru Eunhyuk dan berjalan menghampiri kedua orang tuanya itu. Dengan pelan di angkatnya tubuh kedua orang tuanya agar kembali berdiri—namun, akhirnya ia ikut terduduk sambil memeluk Leeteuk dalam. Di tatapnya tajam _namja_ cantik di depannya itu—yang justru di tanggapi dengan senyuman manis oleh _namja_ cantik itu.

"_Yeogi waseo dangsin-ui sowoneun mueos-inga_? (apa keinginanmu datang kemari?)" tanya Eunhyuk _to the point_. Ia tidak ingin membentak _namja_ cantik itu karena ia melihat _Umma_-nya masih dalam kondisi lemah.

"_Umma, gwaenchanayo_? Jangan membuat Hyukkie takut!" tanya dan mohon Eunhyuk pelan pada _Umma_-nya—yang tentu di balas dengan gelengan dan senyuman yang—ia tau—terpaksa. _Appa_-nya masih terlihat terduduk di pinggir ibunya dan menangkup wajahnya yang lelah.

"Kau bertanya untuk apa aku kemari? Tentu saja, _ije naedoeeya issgessda wasseubnida_ (aku kemari untuk mengambil apa yang seharusnya jadi milikku sekarang juga)." ujar _namja_ cantik itu tenang—namun—dingin. Dia berjalan pelan mendekati Eunhyuk yang masih merengkuh pelan tubuh Leeteuk.

GREEP!

"Hya! _Mwohaneungeoya_? _Gong-gae_! (Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Lepaskan!)" sentak Eunhyuk ketika _namja_ cantik itu menarik lengannya hingga ia berdiri dan melepaskan pelukannya. Dapat dilihatnya kedua _Hyung_-nya ikut masuk dan berlutut di depannya dan _namja_ cantik itu. Ia masih berusaha memberontak dari cengkraman tangan _namja_ cantik itu pada tangan kanannya.

"Kangin-_ah_, aku mengambil 'jaminanku' dan jangan cari aku lagi! Apa yang sudah menjadi 'milikku', tidak dapat kembali lagi." ujar _namja_ cantik itu datar pada _Appa_ Eunhyuk—Kangin—dan berjalan sambil menyeret Eunhyuk menuju mobilnya. Eunhyuk berusaha melepaskan diri dari _namja_ cantik itu. Namun, ia tak menyangka bila _namja_ cantik itu lebih kuat darinya.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Lepaskan! _Please_~" mohon Eunhyuk—tanpa sadar—terisak pelan. _Namja_ cantik itu tidak bergeming dan tetap menyeret Eunhyuk hingga akhirnya membanting tubuh langsing itu ke kursi penumpangnya. Eunhyuk berusaha keluar namun _namjai _cantik itu mengekangnya.

"Berani kau macam-macam, aku tak akan segan membayar pembunuh bayaran untuk membunuh keluargamu!" ujar _namja_ cantik itu dan kemudian mengecup kedua kelopak mata Eunhyuk dengan lembut—berbeda dengan sifatnya sedetik yang lalu.

Eunhyuk mematung dan membiarkan dirinya duduk sendiri di dalam kursi penumpang itu. Dirinya mengangkup kedua wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan menangi terisak di sana.

Sementara itu, _namja_ cantik itu berjalan angkuh ke hadapan keluarga Lee—minus Eunhyuk—dan langsung berdiri di hadapan Kangin. Kangin menatap sengit _namja_ cantik itu.

"Dasar miskin, sudah tidak punya uang, kau berani menatapku seperti itu! Aku sudah menjadikan putra bungsumu sebagai jaminanku, intinya, sampai kau bisa melunasi seluruh hutangmu beserta bunganya dalam waktu 1 bulan, maka putramu yang manis itu akan menjadi milikku." ujar _namja_ cantik itu. Ia pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobilnya. Baru ia akan memegang _knop_ pintu mobilnya, sebuah suara lembut—yang terisak—kembali terdengar di telinganya—menginterupsi gerakannya tadi.

"Tuan Kim, bisakah kau.. hiks.. jangan apa-apakan Hyukkie sampai kami bisa kembali." ujar Leeteuk. _Namja_ cantik itu hanya bisa menyeringai dan menatap sekilas _namja_ berwajah keibuan itu.

"Aku tidak menjamin itu, Jungsoo-_ah._" ujarnya dingin. Ia pun langsung masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan menjalankannya.

BUUGHH!

"_Umma_!" jerit Sungmin dan Donghae bersamaan. Mereka langsung berjongkok dan membantu Leeteuk yang jatuh terduduk. Kangin langsung mengambil tindakan dengan dengan menggendong Leeteuk ala _bridal style_ dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah lalu membaringkan tubuh yang kembali melemah itu di sofa ruang tamu.

"Hiks.. Hikss.. Hyukkie.. Hiks.. Aku ingin dia.. Hiks.." tangis Leeteuk sambil terus mengingat sosok putra bungsunya itu. Kangin, Sungmin, dan Donghae pun makin merasa bersalah karena melihat keadaan _namja_ cantik di hadapan mereka itu.

"_Appa_, berapa jumlah hutang beserta bunganya yang harus di bayar dalam waktu 1 bulan ini?" tanya Sungmin setelah reda dari tangisnya. Kangin hanya menggeleng dan memilih menundukkan kepalanya untuk mengecup kening istrinya.

"_Appa_, beritahu kami, _jebal!_" mohon Donghae sambil menggenggam dan menangkup erat kedua tangan Leeteuk dan menjadikkannya sebagai bantalan kepalanya. Kangin pun menjadi makin merasa bersalah karena hal itu.

"24 juta di tambah bunga 12 juta." ujar Kangin akhirnya.

"_MWO_? _MICHEOYEOSO_?" pekik Sungmin pelan—tak mau membangunkan Leeteuk yang tertidur—dan menatap Kangin tak percaya sambil membulatkan kedua matanya yang bulat indah itu.

"Sudahlah, _hyung_. Sebaiknya kita cari cara membantu _Appa_ untuk mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu dalam 1 bulan." ujar Donghae sambil mengusap—menenangkan—punggung Sungmin.

"Kau benar Hae-_ah_, kita harus membantu _Appa_ dan membawa Hyukkie kembali pulang bersama kita!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-To Be Continued-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

_**Trailer next chap~**_

"**Apa maumu? Aku ingin pulang!"**

"**Kau takkan pernah bisa pulang, karena kau sudah menjadi milikku!"**

**.**

"**Apa maksudnya Eunhyuk sudah di bawa pergi oleh Direktur Petals Corporation itu, Hae-ah?"**

"**Hiks.. Hiks.. Aku tak tahu, Kerropi hyung! Masa hutang Appa sudah habis dan tiba-tiba kemarin sore ia datang dan mengambil Hyukkie begitu saja"**

**.**

"**Yak siapa kau? Dasar orang gila!"**

"**Aku ini calon suamimu Cho Sungmin!"**

**.**

"**AARRGGH! Sakitthh.. hiks.. hiks.. lep.. ahh.. lepaskannhh! Eunggh…" **

"**Diam dan jangan ganggu aku!"**

**-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

_Author's dictionary:_

{1} _beat up = _adalah ritme atau tempo musik yang menghentak dan mengencang semakin cepat tiap alur/intro dari musik yang di mainkan berjalan. Biasanya Beat Up di dominasi suara Bass, temponya bisa mencapai ritme ketukan 4/4 setiap hentakannya.

{2} _freestyle pedestal/Hanstand _= ada yang pernah liat Eunhyuk Eomma freestyle di Mr. Simple 'kan? Yang kakinya ngalur ke atas? Dan tangan kanannya yang di jadikan tumpuan buat tetap seimbang di tengah badannya yang kebalik kaya gitu? Nah, itu namanya freestyle pedestal atau 'gaya bebas tumpuan'. Biasanya buat pemula masih menggunakan dua tangan, namun bagi yang sudah ahli seperti Eomma Lisa XD pasti bisa menggunakan satu tangan saja untuk di jadikan tumpuannya dalam freestyle pedestal. Gerakan ini Lisa bisa banget XDD #plak *SOK!*

{3} _spin up _= Huweee T^T gerakan ini yang bikin tangan kiri Lisa patah D'X *curhat* #plak#  
Gerakan ini menggunakan kepala sebagai tumpuan dalam badannya yang berputar. Dan kedua tangan membantu menyeimbangkan sekaligus untuk memutar tubuh dalam keadaan sudah terbalik. Bagi yang tidak mengerti bahkan tidak tahu, kalian bisa liat MV-nya Girl's Day yang Oh My God! Di situ ada gerakan dari salah satu member yang memakai helm kuning dan berputar dalam keadaan terbalik dengan kepalanya dan itulah yang di namakan Spin Up! Dan Lisa sarankan, jangan di coba tanpa yang ahli, karena tangan patah bikin ngetik FF kesiksa TT_TT *curhatlagi* #abaikan (yang ini umum, jadi bisa di cari internet, mian kalau agak salah, soalnya pas pembelajaran ini aja yang keinget saking traumanya ama style ini TT_TT)

{4} _break may back_ = ini gerakan yang biasa. Jalan maju mundur dengan badan yang agak miring 15 derajat ke belakang. Nah, yang tau dance Opera pasti tau gerakan ini, pas bagian Hyukmma mimpin dance ada gerakan ini kan? Dengan tangan di pinggang? Nah, itu dia gerakannya.

Siapakah ?x? itu ? tunggu chapter 1 nya XDD #plak

Eonni-deul… Saeng-deul… Chingu-deul… Lisa ada dua FF baru #digeplak# Judulnya Confused Love di Rated M *always* and I Can't Stop Thinking About You di Rated T :D di baca and jangan lupa di Review ne #plak

Tangan Lisa udah sembuh and Gips-nya udah di lepas sih, tapi belum boleh banyak bergerak terutama buat ngetik, jadi Lisa cuman bisa ngelanjutin beberapa FF dulu gapapa, ne? #nyengirwatados #plak

Lisa sekarang lebih sering ON di Twitter, jadi yang mau connect sama Lisa tinggal follow Lisa aja :D HP Lisa ERROR mulu kalo di pake buka FB u,u

Masih bersediakah kalian sekalian untuk me-review FF Lisa yang satu ini, yaah~ sekedar motivasi ajalah :** #hugReaders# mian pendek, chap depan (seandainya tangan udah agak baikan) pasti di lanjutin deh, and semoga saja lebih panjang :D

Kalo seandainya ini kena hapus, kalian bisa cari di WP Lisa, alamatnya ada di Bio :)

**Warm Hugs,**

**_Reepetra2101**


End file.
